


Too Busy Being Blue (the Pantone 300 remix)

by Telesilla



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-21
Updated: 2006-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unnoticed, Viggo watches Dom paint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Busy Being Blue (the Pantone 300 remix)

Viggo stays away as Dom works; he knows better than to interrupt someone when they're painting. Viggo's fine with interruptions, but then he's a father and he's always known that art can wait for children to grow up.

Dom, however, is neither a father nor familiar enough with this kind of creation to suffer interruptions, particularly from an artist he admires--a little too much, Viggo thinks, but that's neither here nor there. If this were back during principal filming, Viggo would think nothing of wandering in and offering wine, a joint or music, but Dom is different now. Some would say he's more fragile, but Viggo sees behind that, sees that Dom's fragility is more anticipation of future pain than current suffering.

Viggo knows that look, having caught it out of the corner of his eyes when looking in mirrors back in the days when things were crashing and burning with Excene. To see it in Dom's eyes and to know where it comes from puts Viggo in an uncomfortable position and he wonders if he's staying away from Dom out of sensitivity to Dom's feelings or because he just doesn't want to get involved.

_I'm a fucking coward,_ he thinks, watching Dom. _He's a friend and he's hurting._ But Elijah is a friend as well, and so is Billy, and there's just no way that this is going to end without someone getting hurt and Viggo fears being in the middle of it.

Dom dips his fingers into the blue he's made and smiles, and suddenly Viggo blinks, watching as those long graceful fingers move over the sketch of Billy's face with a lover's touch. Something familiar catches in Viggo's chest. He turns and walks silently away, knowing suddenly that he's an even bigger coward than he imagined.

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/lotrips_remix/profile)[**lotrips_remix**](http://community.livejournal.com/lotrips_remix/) and is a remix of [Blue](http://monaboyd.net/badgers/files/Blue.html) by [](http://kiltsandlollies.livejournal.com/profile)[**kiltsandlollies**](http://kiltsandlollies.livejournal.com/). I can no more assign a pairing to this fic than Kiltsandlollies could when she wrote the original. This started more as an experiment in remixing and then it took on a life of its own when I realized I had something very close in length to the "Blue." I chose to go for something exactly the same length, and after a lot more tinkering, a change in the whole tone of the story and a very good beta from [](http://helens78.livejournal.com/profile)[**helens78**](http://helens78.livejournal.com/), this is the result. The title is from a song off k.d. lang's album _Shadowland._


End file.
